fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bolt Arriaga
Summary Bolt Arriaga was only 12 years old when his parents were taken by the Warlord, Kryosis. As, he was living in the wild. He trained himself in order to take his revenge on Kryosis. Later, he met Damus, Alana, and Zephyr, and joined th in their journey to free the world of Kryosis’s tyranny. Also, He and Damus became rivals after a training session to test their skills. Personal stats Species:Metahuman Height: 5ft 6in Weight: 120 pounds Age: 15 Aliases: The Fastest One; The lightning gunner Occupation: Hero Alignment: Chaotic Good Birthplace: Jewel Village Famous Quotes * I’m not a person you wanna tick off… because, if you do… You’ll die before you know it. Feats Base * Damus and Bolt once knocked each other out in one punch, in their first fight. *Is faster than Damus, who ran around the world 700 times in two minutes. * Tanked hits from Damus several times. * Vaporized half of Damus’s body and most of a mountain with his penetrator gun. * Can react to attacks * Can react in 0.03336 nanoseconds * Threw Zephyr up a mountain. * Lightning King Form * Comparable to Lycan Form Damus * One shotted Sobek and Hermes. * Blitzed Hermes, who can ran around the solar system in minutes. * Tanked hits from Athena, who was able to move oceans with her presence. Combat Statistics Tier: High 6-B; 5-C| 5-A; High 4-C| 4-B; Low 2-C Name: Bolt Arriaga Origin: 2099: Zenith Gender: Male Age:15 Classification: Metahuman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation, Absorption, Electricity Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, EnhancedEnhanced Senses, Afterimage Creation, Martial Arts, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, and Body Control, Indomitable Will, Regeneration(Mid), Matter Manipulation( can make people and objects intangible. Was able to take out a Vampire’s heart and put it back in without a hole being visible.), Intangibility, Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction(can hurt Zephyr in his Non-Corporal form), Acausality(type 1), Time Stop, Weather Manipulation, Life Manipulation(Zen), Afterimage Creation; All Powers, plus Precognition, Teleportation, Time Manipulation, BFR(Can send opponents out of space and time via speed); Void Manipulation with the Black matter Bolt attack Attack Potency: Large Country Level(Is Damus Adapin’s Rival); Moon Level(Has matched Lycan form Damus and Athena in combat; Defeated Seth, who stopped Earth’s rotation.); Planet Level 'with the Power of Humanity(On par with Dragon Alana Viaren)|'Large Planet Level, Large Star Level, Solar System Level| Solar System Level, Galaxy Level, Universe+ Level '( Fought and defeated Flare and Kazui, the rulers of Rakuen no ji (the land of paradise) and Kaosu no kuni (the land of chaos)) 'Speed: FTL+, with MFTL reactions( Has Blitzed Damus multiple times; Damus said he was only a blur to him; Can react at speeds equal to Damus)| MFTL '(Ran up a 2,201 ft waterfall in one hundred thousandths of a second, which would be 223c)| '''MFTL+ '(Ran across solar systems and Galaxies in minutes; Dodged a beam of light in a attosecond.) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: Large Country Class; Multi-Continent Class| Large Planet Class, Large Star Class| Solar System Class, Galactic ' 'Durability: Large Country Level(Tanked hits from Damus); Moon Level| Large Planet Level, Large Star Level, Solar System Level| Solar System Level, Galaxy Level, Universe+ Level Stamina: Superhuman( Once trained for a week nonstop.) Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with swords, dozens of meters with Lightning Gun, a few kilometers electric, thousands of kilometers with shockwaves Standard Equipment: Thunder Blade, Lightning Gun Intelligence: Genius( Outsmarted Damus on Numerous Occasions) Weaknesses: Can get angry very easily Notable Attacks/Techniques: Penetrator Gun: His signature attack. Unleashes a large a powerful blast of his fingers, while putting both hands together in a gun like position. Lightning Bolt: Summons a bolt of lightning from the air or from his hands. Thunder ball: A massive ball of electricity Lightning Combo: A combo of electric enhanced strikes. Light fist: punches his enemy at the speed of light. Electric Kick: Does a electric enhanced roundhouse kick Tornado Slash: Creates a tornado that also cuts his opponents. Thunderstorm: Self-Explanatory Light blast: Self-Explanatory Chrono Breaker: Basically stops time for a few seconds to a few minutes. Black Matter Bolt Attack: Uses a Large amount of Void energy and Electricity to create a Bolt of energy that completely erases the target from existence, but it has a 45% chance of paralyzing his body. Key: Base| Thunder King Form 12A6C742-EB7F-4A7B-88FC-32B5E23DA15E.jpeg|Gacha Blot 1CEF37A8-2CC0-4CC2-AB26-1473BDA0F546.png|Thunder Blade AFE36105-9D63-43DE-8606-D99FDD7F847D.jpeg|The Planeteers Category:Original Characters Category:2099: Zenith characters Category:Teenagers Category:Male Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Speedsters